Inuyasha's Old Friend
by Sesshy's Hime
Summary: Inuyasha had an old friend. But who is she and what does she want? I do not own any Inuyasha characters. Keiko is my own char, However the name is kinda popular. Having computer problems will update a.s.a.p.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon named Keiko

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. They belong to the original person who created them. The character Keiko in this story is one I made up, however it is a popular name.

"Talking"

'Thinking/**Inner demon**'

Keiko: Dog demon with sky blue markings, Silver-white hair, Sky blue eyes with gold flecks. Wears pink kimonos (think of designs that you would want her in). The markings show her rank. She is one rank below Sesshomaru, which makes her a minor lord's daughter.

This story is set in the Feudal era of Japan.

Keiko's P. O. V

I'm walking through the woods when I realize something isn't right. I look around and sensed that I was being followed. So I hide in the trees waiting for the creatures that dare to follow me. When they come in to view I realize it was just InuYasha and his group. But how did they get behind me, when I have been following them for the past week. I will find out later right now I have a half-breed to scare.

Regular P. O. V

Keiko jumps onto the dirt path and says "Hello Inuyasha." Inuyasha freaks out anime style and screams "AHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU B****?" Keiko huffs "Gees Inu didn't your mother teach you how to treat women properly?" "Leave my mother out of this Keiko." "Oh! So you do remember me?" Inuyasha tries to hide a blush. "Aw does Inuyasha have a crush?" Getting angry at the attention he is receiving Inuyasha says "Not anymore I love Kikyo." Kagome gets mad at Inuyasha and screams "I knew it! You back-stabber." Trying to get Kagome to calm down Inuyasha tries to use her name for once. "No Inuyasha I don't want to hear it. Your always going to that clay pot whenever you see her soul stealers. SIT! Keiko can I travel with you please?" "Sure, why not? Bring anyone you want but flea bag over there." "Thank you so much. Shippo would you like to go with me?" "YES! Now I don't have to worry about Inuyasha hitting me on the head anymore." "WHAT! You dare hurt a child. You good for nothing b******." Keiko screamed.

Before she could even lay a finger on Inuyasha a light whip was around her waist, holding her back. She turns around to see the demon that stopped her. She did not to expect to see him so soon after being given her mission.


	2. Chapter 2

DKChapter 2

Recap:

Before she could even lay a finger on Inuyasha a light whip was around her waist, holding her back. She turns around to see the demon that stopped her. She did not expect to see him so soon after being given her mission.

Normal P. O. V.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Keiko respectfully bows "Please forgive me milord. I did not mean to lose control. After I heard he hurt a child I just could not hold myself back." "You are forgiven however, let it happen again and you will be punished." "Yes milord." "Why are you even here?" "Milord, I heard that there was a…(blushes) beautiful priestess traveling all of Japan in a strange group. I just wished to verify what I was told." Bows again to show she did not mean to offend her Lord.

"Keiko were you not suppose to be checking on the Southern border of the West." "Yes milord." "Then why are you not there?" "I found renegade demons and followed them toward the East however, they got away from me and I came across your half-brother and his pack. Therefore I decided to follow a lead I came across while trying to find the renegades." "Have you found them?" "Yes milord they are in the East." "Hmm." "Milord, If it is alright with you I would like to take your half-brother's pack as my own. I will be taking all but Inuyasha as my pack. He has hurt Priestess Kagome's feelings for the last time and have offered a place to get away from him." "Very well. I am heading to the Eastern Lord to get obtain his cooperation about the renegade demons." "Yes milord." Keiko bows to Lord Sesshomaru as he turns and leaves the group behind.

After Lord Sesshomaru leaves Keiko gets bombarded with questions. Kagome asks "Umm, Keiko why did Sesshomaru speak so much?" Keiko says while looking down "Milord…speaks when he wants to. I have been a family friend since I was just a pup. He has always done what he has wanted and no person has told him other wise." "I see." Inuyasha says "So Keiko what the hell was that really about?" "Some of the villages on the South-western border has been under attack and I was sent out to find out who has been doing it. However, they got away yesterday and Lord Sesshomaru is going to the Eastern Lord for his opinion considering they went into the Eastern land." Inuyasha says "And why the hell are you the one trying to track the demons down? Wouldn't your dad have a fit about this?" "Father died five years ago in a battle to keep our village safe and step mother didn't like me so she gave me to Lord Sesshomaru as a slave. He knows how I feel about that and treats me kind of like a close friend." "Keh, Like that b****** would be nice to anyone." "Hmm, I guess you never met Rin then huh?" Inuyasha blushes from embarrassment and decides to jump in a tree. "We camp here till after lunch." Kagome says "Thanks Inuyasha." Everyone completely forgetting about the argument about splitting from the group.

There you go chapter 2... Please let me know what you think. Plz review or I wont Post chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

DK Chapter 3

Keiko P.O.V

After the group set up camp and ate lunch they decided to take a thirty minute break after eating. After that they decided to pack up and travel until dinner time.

"So where to?" asks Keiko.

"I felt some jewel shards to the North from here. We could always go that way."

"Keh, sounds like a good idea to me." Inuyasha says arrogantly.

"Of course it would to you half-demon. I'm just kidding Inuyasha. I just have to torment you." says Keiko laughing.

"Keh and why is that?"

"We have not seen each other in a year that is why."

"Yea, yea, whatever, just go will you"

"Fine be that way you menace."

Inuyasha grumbles about how females are annoying.

After 5 hours of walking they finally came across the jewel shard lodged in a tree.

"There is a demonic aura to that tree. Inuyasha leave this to me." Keiko says.

"Whatever, not like I wanted to fight today anyway."

"Yea yea show that you're tough." Keiko mocks. "Excuse me tree demon but would you mind giving my friend, the priestess over there, the shard that is embedded in your bark?"

"Why not at all the blasted thing brings me more attention than I like to bear."

"Thank you for your assistance. Is there anything you would like for the retrieval of the shard?"

"Just some Peace and quiet is all I ask for. I am an old demon and just want to see my grand kids grow."

"It will be done." Keiko says and bows.

After getting the shard she hands it to Kagome so that she can put it in the jar with the others.

"How many more do you think there are Kagome?"

"Well I have half the jewel and Naraku has a quarter, so not much more."

"Yes! Can't wait to get rid of the no good evil creature."

"Hello! My name is Miroku."

The monk decided now was his chance to see the new woman.

Miroku's P. O. V

_Wow she is beautiful. Not as beautiful as my Sango. Wait where did that come from? I know I like her but, did I really just call her mine? Hmm… I guess I will have to see how she reacts to this._

And so Miroku reaches over and grabs Sango's rear hoping to get the normal response he gets. He wasn't disappointed.

Sango P.O.V

_The monk is up to something I just know he is. He keeps daydreaming while looking at Keiko. Oh goodness it better not be perverted._ Anime sweat drop._ I will just have to keep an eye on him and make sure…_

Sango didn't even get to finish that thought because next thing she knew He had groped her butt again…

If you want to know more you have to give reviews or I will not continue…Sorry to loveinthebattlefield I did not get to a part with what you wanted yet. However, it will show up some time.


End file.
